A Mutual Idea
by xAbnormalxAlphax
Summary: The Axis Powers decide to get closer to each other in an unconventional way. (GermanyxItalyxJapan Lemon! Yaoi! Threesome!)


"I can't believe you gathered us here for...for something like this." Germany's cheeks were tinged with pink, and he looked very awkward. His cool blue eyes flicked back and forth between Japan and Italy, although he was trying to keep him tough-guy attitude.

"It was-a Japan's idea." Even when he spoke quickly, his voice bounced happily. Either that, or his accent was just bouncy. He was always such a cheerful boy.

"D-Don't blame it on me! It was...a mutual idea." Japan blushed very brightly. He was a very pale man, about as pale as Germany, so he blushed very easily. In fact, his face was as bright as a freshly picked tomato in summer.

Germany looked at Italy innocently. His eyes were filled with anxiousness. Italy suddenly realized that Germany had a fear of sex that Italy had forgotten about. "D-Doistu...You don't have to..."

"N-Nein...I vant to..." His voice was shaky. Italy had had sex with Germany before, but he knew how personal Germany thought of sex as.

Japan looked up at Germany, also knowing of his fear of sex. "Are you sure, Doistu-san? I don't want to force you into anything."

Germany nodded. "No, I vant this." He insists, looking sweetly at Japan and Italy. The look in his eyes was one like a little child's; he was very awkward and nervous, but he also looked a bit excited.

Italy's face grew a smile. "Then...let's begin." He bit his lip, unbuttoning his shirt and letting it drop to the ground.

Japan's face grew redder as he observed the small Italian's body. Italy's body was very childish and young. Japan felt a bit wrong for having an erection caused by the Italian because of how you Italy looked, but Japan realized that Italy was twenty. Still, to Japan, Germany and Italy were very young. Italy had little-to-no muscle mass, and his ribs poked out a bit. Not in an unhealthy way, however. It was amazing how such a glutton who ate large amounts of carbohydrates could be so thin.

Germany glanced at Japan, then to Italy. Japan and Germany both removed their shirts, although Japan left his white undershirt on. Although they were about to have sex, Japan was so prudish that he wouldn't want his torso to be shown. At least, that's what the rest of The Axis figured.

Germany's body was very muscular, and his shoulders were masculine and broad. He had no body hair, managing to have less body hair than even Italy, who had a very small bit of chest hair and a happy trail. Germany's happy trail was blonde and barely visible. It was practically non-existent.

The room felt very cold. Italy let a hand slide over Germany's body while pulling Japan in for a kiss. After the initial shock, Japan let his fingers explore, running the fingers of one hand over the bulge in Germany's pants, and the fingers of the other hand rub at Italy's nipples.

Germany smiled sweetly, one hand stroking Japan's soft black hair and the other holding Italy close. The Axis were in a triangular shape, rubbing at each others' bodies and groping each other.

The room no longer felt cold, but burning hot as bodies rubbed against each other lecherously. Japan's nimble pale fingers unzipped Germany's pants, slipping a hand inside of his boxers. The entire time, Japan kept a watchful eye on Germany's face, checking for any signs of negative feelings, fear or discomfort. Germany continued to look lustful and passionate.

Japan's hand gently rubbed at Germany's surprisingly average-sized penis. It wasn't anything close to as large as Japan had imagined it. Japan had figured that since Germany was such a manly guy, he would have a large penis. However, it was just about average. Maybe a bit larger than average, but still not too large.

Germany let out a slight sexual whine. Japan instantly looked up at Germany. "Germany-san, are you arright? I-I can stop, if you want."

"N-Nein...It...It feels...good..." He was very embarrassed to say this, and his cheeks were tinged with red.

Italy chuckled voluptuously. "Doistu..." Italy's hand rubbed at Germay's nipple. Germany let out a wanton sigh.

Quickly, they were down to their underwear. They're bodies were crashing together, groping and licking each other. Italy glanced down at Japan's bulge. They had taken baths together, and Italy had seen it, but never erect. Maybe it was true that Japanese people are growers and not showers.

"Waa! It's bigger than I thought it'd-a be!" Italy grinned.

Japan smiled, pecking Italy on the cheek. "Both of you...are much rarger than I expected." Japan was lying out of kindness, for Germany was smaller than he expected. Although Italy was very large, larger than the other two.

Italy grabbed both of their hands, glancing back and forth from Japan's deep brown eyes and Germany's cool blue eyes. Italy looked very lustful. "I...I need..." His voice was quiet.

Japan nodded slightly. "Arright. Italy, you suck him off and I'rr be behind him."

"Yes sir!" Italy saluted, removing his underwear. Germany, blushing, removed his. Japan stood behind Germany, slipping his underwear off.

Italy kneeled down in front of Germany, looking at the erection in front of him. "So...A man-sandvich?" Germany grinned, trying to stall.

"I guess so. And you, my sakura, are the meat." Japan smiled, reaching in front of Germany, rubbing at Germany's nipples. At the same time, Italy licked the inside of Germany's thigh.

Germany's large hands moved to Italy's soft auburn hair, gently weaving his fingers through it.

Japan placed a bit of lubricant onto his fingers, whispering into Germany's ear."Germany-san. I'm going to push a finger in now." His breath tickled Germany's ear, and it felt beautiful.

Germany nodded slightly. Suddenly, Japan's finger squirmed in. Germany let out a slight sexual whine. "Nnhah..." Japan's finger squirmed and danced, rubbing at Germany's insides and moving in and out. "Fmmph..."

Italy licked from the base of Germany's penis to the tip slowly. Germany's lip trembled as he gripped Italy's hair even tighter. "Ah..." Japan suddenly pushed in another finger, causing tears to come to Germany's innocent blue eyes. "Mmph...Stings..."

Japan kissed Germany's broad, pale shoulder tenderly. "I know...It's okay, Germany-san." Japan pushed in another finger.

Germany whimpered. "Ah..."

Italy's hand slowly lingered to his hard erection, running his fingers along the length of it. He wrapped his lips around Germany's erection, causing Germany to let out a low moan. Japan removed his fingers, then lubricated his own erection, biting his lip.

He spoke very calmly into Germany's ear. His voice was breathy and low. "Germany-san...I'm going to push in now." He was a very kind man to warn him, considering Germany's past.

Germany nodded gently. Japan slowly pushed in, causing Germany to let out a soft groan. "Ah...it hurts...ah...Japan..."

"It's arright..." Japan kissed Germany's ear caringly. He slowly began thrusting his hips. He wrapped his thin pale arms around Germany's thick muscular body.

Germany moaned softly as Italy slowly bobbed while slowly pumping himself. Italy hummed into Germany's tip, causing Germany to moan again. "Ahn...Italy..."

Japan moaned into Germany's shoulder humping faster. "Amph...Germany...ah..." He bit his lip, moving passionately.

Italy sucked hard and bobbed quickly as he pumped himself, rubbing at the tip of his penis and keeping his hand tight. He let out a soft cute moan. "Nyahh..."

"Ah...Italy...you...make the...cutest little...ahn...sounds..." Germany spoke through clenched teeth in between gulps for air. "Nngh! Ah, Japan!" Germany moaned incredibly loudly as Japan found Germany's prostate. Germany's muscles contracted around Japan's needy and desperate erection.

"Ah...I've found it...hm?" Japan's breathing was audible and heavy. He grunted slightly, loving the tight friction. "Hn..."

"Mmm! Do that more!" Germany moaned loudly. Japan hit Germany's prostate again, but this time he hit it harder. "Ahn! Japan~!"

Germany pulled and rubbed at Italy's ahoge. Italy moaned loudly, sucking even harder. His tongue swirled around Germany's tip. Germany let out another loud moan as Japan pounded into him from behind and Italy made intense eye contact with Germany while swirling his tongue quickly. "Ahhhhmmph! Ah!" He felt extreme heat push toward his erection and pleasure bubbled up in his chest. "Ah! I'm going to come!" He moaned louder and louder until he let out a wanton scream of ecstasy and came into Italy's mouth.

Italy was able to swallow most of it, but some dribbled down his lips. Italy didn't bother wiping it off because he was too busy pumping himself and looking up at Germany. His voice was high and childish, but it wasn't quiet at all. "Ahn! Doistu, Nihon!" He looked so adorable, so sexy as he had semen on the side of his lips as he moaned loudly and pumped at his erection incredibly quickly. Japan watched him as he neared his peak.

"Ahnnn! Germany-san~!" Japan moaned, causing the windows to ring, as he came inside of Germany. He slowly pulled out, watching as Italy still pumped.

"Ah...W-What-a should I do? I can't come..." Italy's wrist was moving very quickly but he just couldn't reach his peak.

Germany and Japan sat on either side of Italy. Japan reached up, rubbing at Italy's curl. Germany moved Italy's hand away. "Here. It vill feel better if somebody else does it for you." Germany's strong hand wrapped around Italy's penis and Japan rubbed slowly and sexually at Italy's curl.

"Ahn..." Italy thrusted his hips involuntarily. He had tears in his eyes with pleasure.

"Just ret your sounds out, you'rr come faster that way." Japan stroked and rubbed at the curl quickly and roughly, his other hand rubbing at one of Italy's hardened nipples.

"Myagh!" Germany was pumping very quickly. "Ah! Oh Dios!" He hated to use God's name during something so sinful like having sex with two other men, but he wasn't even thinking anymore. He was moaning too loud to think and enjoying himself too much.

"Ho intenzione di...!" He got to the point where he was so close that he was involuntarily speaking in Italian. One of Italy's hands gripped at Japan's hand, the one previously rubbing at Italy's nipple, and Italy's other hand gripped tightly at Italy's hand. Italy let out a loud lecherous shriek, humping upwards, and sticky ivory liquid dripped down the back of Germany's pale hand.

Germany removed his hand, licking the salty semen off of his hand. Italy promptly fell asleep in Japan's lap, making Japan smile softly and peacefully. "He is so odd, isn't he?" Japan petted Italy's hair, lifting him up and setting him on the bed.

"Definitely." Germany smiled sweetly, but his smile faded into a weak and tired look. His whole countenance seemed to loosen, which was unusual for Germany as he normally kept a tight jaw and a furrowed brow. Japan noticed that Germany's hands were trembling a lot.

"Doistu-san...are you arright?" Japan set a pale and delicate hand on Germany's shoulder. Germany's whole body was shaking.

Germany sighed, running a hand through his light blonde hair. "Gott...I'm such a...a slut." His voice cracked. His lip trembled.

Japan kissed Germany sweetly on the cheek. "You're not a srut. You're anything but a srut. You're a very pure man." Japan paused, feeling bad for Germany. Japan normally would care about the fact that he was nearly completely naked, but this was not a time to be prudish.

"Mr. Germany...when wirr you rearn...that sex is a good thing. It's a part of human needs and it's a part of life. Germany...the rest of you country, the rest of Europe, too, is very accepting when it comes to sex and sexuar themes. I don't want to force you to come out of your sherr...but I want you to at reast rearize that sex is not a bad thing. Prease...don't be scared of sex." Japan's dark brown chocolate eyes looked incredibly forlorn and sympathetic.

Germany had tears in his eyes. He hated to cry in front of people, and he hadn't cried in front of Japan since World War II. Japan hugged him, something very unusual for Japan. "Prease, Germany...I care about you a rot."


End file.
